The Life of Sarafina
by Koai
Summary: A seriously old fan-fiction that is full of errors and needs to be re-written. On hold for now. Will be updated and improved asap.
1. New life

I've had this idea for a few days. It won't go away, so I'll just post this first chapter and update it once my exams are over and/or when I've done my other stories. What? I need a break from revision!!!  
  
Chapter one –- Life Begins  
  
It was dawn. The sun was slowly rising, and the animals of the Pride Lands were still sleeping. All but one. One lioness was wide awake welcoming new life. She smiled. She was a sandy coloured lioness with brown eyes. She also had a creamy underbelly and muzzle and paws. She bent down and licked the new born cub in between her paws. The cub was also a sandy colour but had sandy paws. Her underbelly and muzzle were creamy coloured and it had lime green eyes. Cadira she sighed when she looked down at Kirum, her mate who was lying asleep. He had wanted a son. Cadira was afraid of what he might think. He didn't treat Cadira properly to start of with. Kirum was a light chocolate colour with a black mane and tail. His eyes were green and his underbelly and muzzle were sandy coloured. Well, she wasn't going to let him or anyone harm her daughter. She looked over to the King and Queen. They had recently had a cub, the future King. Little Mufasa was sleeping next to his mother, Queen Uru. She was a tawny or reddish colour with a golden underbelly and muzzle and paws. Her tail tip was black and her eyes were almond. King Ahadi, however, was a golden-yellow colour with a reddish mane. He also had almond eyes and creamy coloured underbelly muzzle and paws. Mufasa looked much like him, except he had a rather big nose. Uru was expecting another cub soon. Cadira looked over to the other side of the cave. A dark gold lioness with ear rims. Jurani had had a daughter too. She looked much like her, and her name was Sarabi. But Cadira was still worried for daughter. Would Kirum try and hurt her? And would he hurt Cadira because she had failed to have a son? She shook her head.  
  
The sun had now fully risen. Cadira's heart missed a beat as Kirum stirred. She now felt sick. Kirum roared a yawn and opened his lime green eyes. He instantly looked up at Cadira and his eyes fell on the cub. 'Why didn't you wake me?' he demanded.  
  
'I-I didn't want to disturb you.' She said quickly. Kirum growled but let it go.  
  
'What's his name?'  
  
'Her name, Kirum...' she replied. But she wished she hadn't said that.  
  
'What do you mean Her name?' he shot at her. Cadira gulped.  
  
'We've...we've had a daughter...I'm so sorry! But nobody can help that!' Kirum shook his head.  
  
'Let me see her.' He approached and looked down at the cub. She opened her eyes and gazed at Kirum. Kirum narrowed his eyes and the cub looked slightly frightened.  
  
'This isn't your fault...' he sighed 'and there's a way you can make this better.'  
  
'How then?' Cadira asked raising her head.  
  
'Kill her. Or let me do the honers.' He said simply. Cadira gasped.  
  
'No! You-you can't kill her! She's my daughter, I will not allow you too-'  
  
'What's going on?' came to voice of Ahadi. All the commotion had awoken him. Cadira was in tears. Ahadi saw the cub and smiled. 'Congratulations, you two. You must be so proud!' he beamed.  
  
'Your Majesty,' Kirum said angrily, 'would please inform my mate that I am not happy with a girl? Only I can't seem to get it through to her.'  
  
'What?' Ahadi asked.  
  
'He...he wants to kill her!' Cadira burst out before Kirum could stop her. Ahadi growled.  
  
'There will be no violent behaviour towards a new born cub. If I find anything about you threatening your daughter or wife-you'll be exiled.' Kirum opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly. He simply growled and left for the watering hole. Cadira looked at the King.  
  
'I...thank you, your Majesty...' she said quietly, drying her tears. Ahadi sighed.  
  
'Don't worry. He won't hurt a hair on her head. Because I will now allow it. Once again, congratulations!' he smiled, winked and waked back to wake up Uru. Cadira felt a bit better. She felt safer, now that she knew that the King was willing to protect her and Sarafina.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
I kinda like this for a first chapter. Like I said, I'll update it after my exams (They end in two and a Half weeks! *moan*) ah well, reviews please!  
  
~:.C.a.b.:~ 


	2. Making friends

Whoa! So sorry I took forever to update this! Well, I gonna be updating a lot again now, so I have more time to write the new stories I've come up wit! ( Anyway, hope you likes!  
  
Chapter two—Making friends  
  
The weeks quickly passed and turned into months. Sarafina was making good progress, but with Kirum watching her, Cadira would stay close by. Queen Uru's cub was almost due, but today, Ahadi was taking Mufasa out to the Pride Lands for the first time. Jurani was also taking Sarabi out separately but Sarafina and Cadira remained in the cave with Uru. Sarafina really wanted to go out with Sarabi or Mufasa, although she never spoke to them. When she asked her mother, Cadira sighed and said: 'Maybe when you're a bit older, dear.' Sarafina pinned her ears and her heart dropped. She really wanted to go out and play. Instead she sighed and glared at Cadira and went to lie at the back of the cave by herself. Cadira sighed. She hated seeing her daughter like this but it was the only way to keep her safe from her father, even if the King had promised to keep them both safe. Uru was lying close by. She beckoned Cadira over.  
  
'Take her out, Cadira,' she spoke softly.  
  
'But I don't want Kirum to-'  
  
'Cadira, my friend, you can't keep her cooped up inside forever. She has to experience the great outdoors, or she'll never learn anything.'  
  
'I suppose your right,' Cadira sighed and licked her paw, 'but I'm just worried. That's all.'  
  
'Well keep her close to you at first. All she needs is to get outside. But sooner or later, she's going to want to wander of on her own. And I'm afraid you can't stop her. It's natural.'  
  
'I know. I'll try and calm down now. Thank you, Your Majesty,' Cadira smiled and bowed. Uru nodded and Cadira walked off. She nodded her head at Sarafina who was lying with her head on her front paws. Cadira smiled. Sarafina smiled back happily and leapt up and over to her mother and nuzzled her front legs before running off. Cadira looked back at the Queen.  
  
'Trust me Cadira,' she smiled, 'Sarafina will be just fine.' Cadira smiled once more and leapt out after Sarafina.  
  
She found Sarafina standing close to the edge of Pride Rock smiling down over the Pride Lands. She had stood here before, but had never been allowed to go into the lands. Her hear gave a leap as she followed Cadira down. All she wanted to do now was to run of and play. But Cadira caught by the scruff and carried her to a rock and set her down. 'Now you just listen to me young lady,' she said, 'before we go, you must promise me that you will not run off. Any land can be extremely dangerous for a cub as old as you. You must stay by me at all times, but I'll allow you to play as long as you are in my sight. Do you promise?' Sarafina nodded and smiled.  
  
'I promise mum!'  
  
'And I want you to keep that promise,' Cadira added, wanting to make sure.  
  
'I promise I'll keep that promise!' Sarafina said. Cadira laughed.  
  
'Ok, let's go,' she said walking towards the water hole. It took Sarafina a moment to find the courage to leap of the rock. True, it was quite small, but so was Sarafina, so it was tall to her. She jumped of landing on all fours. She looked back up at it.  
  
'Did I just jump of that?' she thought. She shook her head and ran off after Cadira. When they reached the water hole, Cadira watched as Sarafina splashed about and played for a bit. She remembered when she, Ahadi, Uru, Jurani and Kirum were cubs. They were always plying together around here, but Kirum was sometimes grumpy and stayed out of the way. He was also a bit of a bully too. Cadira gulped and called Sarafina over to her. She ran over and Cadira taught her things, although Sarafina wasn't really listening. Instead she was chasing a butterfly. Cadira rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
'Come on, were going to the lake,' she said.  
  
'Uh-huh,' Sarafina said, still not listening. Cadira walked off hoping she would follow. But Sarafina chased the butterfly over a log and into some tall grasses.  
  
'I said, come on!' Cadira's voice sounded. Sarafina looked over her shoulder but continued to chase the butterfly. She leapt at it but tumbled over and the butterfly flew away.  
  
'Bye bye,' Sarafina said quietly as she watched it flutter away. Then she got up and turned to leave but she bumped into someone. She looked up.  
  
'Oh sorry, err-' the golden cub said.  
  
'Sarafina,' the younger cub replied. The golden cub nodded. 'You're the prince, aren't you? I haven't seen much of you, even though I should. I mean, we live in the same cave,' she said. The other cub nodded.  
  
'It's usually because my dad is talking to me, telling me how important it is about being King. And this so called "Circle of Life". I don't really understand it...' he said. Sarafina nodded.  
  
'Well, you know who I am now, err, your Mufasa right?'  
  
'Yep, that's me,' Mufasa replied jutting his chest out. Sarafina smiled.  
  
'And that other cub...my mum told me about her, but I forgot her name...'  
  
'Sarabi,' came another voice. Sarafina peered into the grass where a cub's head popped out. Sarafina fell over in surprise. Mufasa helped her up.  
  
'Thanks,' she said, 'yeah, I remember now. Sarabi...that's a nice name.' Sarafina said.  
  
'Thanks! Your name's nice too,' Sarabi smiled. Sarafina smiled back.  
  
'So, what do you wanna do?' she asked.  
  
'Well,' Mufasa said walking around Sarabi, 'I was gonna-'  
  
'Sarafina!' Cadira's voice echoed all around. Sarafina pinned her ears.  
  
'Oh no! I promised my mum I wouldn't run off! Oh man, oh man, oh man! Err, maybe we could play later?' she pleaded.  
  
'Sure, sound's good to me,' Mufasa said.  
  
'Ok see you later Sarafina,' Sarabi said.  
  
'Ok thanks guys! Bye!' Sarafina ran off and out of the grass.  
  
'SARAFINA!' Sarafina jumped slightly and sped up. Mufasa and Sarabi said their goodbyes and returned to their parents.  
  
A deep growl sounded. He had been so close then. He looked down at his paws and let his claws sink back in. he glared at the spot where the three young cubs had just been. If that stupid wife of his hadn't have called their daughter, he would have had her. And the others. Kirum roared quietly and stalked off.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
K, I know it's kinda long, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lol, well please review, I need some reviews to be able to update, or there's no point in updating right? Well, bye for now!  
  
:.C.a.b.: 


	3. The second prince

Hey thanks for the reviews! I'll be updating this a lot more often now. Message for BeeKay84: I haven't seen TLK ½ either, but I don't think don't think Ahadi and Uru appear in it. I'm pretty sure that Sarafina and Taka/Scar are in it though...someone please correct me if I'm wrong! Ok, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter three—The second prince  
  
That evening, Cadira scolded Sarafina for running of when she had promised to stay close. 'But you said I could play! And I came back when you called me!' Sarafina said shaking slightly.  
  
'Yes, but I said you could play as long as I could still see you and you only came back after I called you another three times! I'm sorry Sarafina, but if your gonna continue to disobey me, then your not to leave Pride Rock.'  
  
'But mum, I'm sorry! Please mum, please let me go and play with Mufasa and Sarabi tomorrow!' Sarafina's voice was becoming croaky and her eyes were shining with tears a bit. Cadira sighed.  
  
'Ok but you have GOT to listen to me.' She said firmly. Sarafina nodded and wandered over to the front of the den. She had always been allowed to go to the tip of Pride Rock by herself but never before into the lands without Cadira. She bounded to the tip and looked out over the lands. She smiled but turned when she heard a noise. She smiled as Sarabi and Mufasa chased each other to Sarafina.  
  
'Hey guys!' she said. Mufasa smiled and Sarabi came and sat down next to her. 'What are you so excited about?' Sarafina asked.  
  
'Nothing, we were just thinking of going to the lake,' Mufasa said.  
  
'What, now?' Sarafina asked. Sarabi nodded.  
  
'Yeah, wanna come?'  
  
'Without an adult? No, I can't, my mum will kill me!'  
  
'Oh,' Sarabi pinned her ears. Mufasa glanced towards the lake but then looked back as he saw Kirum walking up.  
  
'Hey, here comes you dad,' he said quietly. Sarafina stood up straight and curled her tail up.  
  
'Hey dad,' she said as he walked up. Kirum stopped and looked at her. He hated it when she called him "dad". But smiled instead; he knew he couldn't do anything to her with the other cubs there. They'd most defiantly tell someone.  
  
'Isn't it getting late out, my sweet Sarafina?' he asked walking around her. He brushed his tail under her chin.  
  
'Err, yeah, but we were just hanging around here. That's all.'  
  
'Ahh, but your mother must be worried. After all, she doesn't like it when you go out of sight, does she? She's afraid something might attack you, am I right?'  
  
'Yes daddy,' Sarafina sighed.  
  
'Well get back in then,' he said as softly as he could. Sarafina blinked but she and the other cubs trotted back into the cave. Kirum waited until they were gone before lifting his paw and slashing it against the wall making bits of rock fly everywhere. Then he growled and went back in. Cadira froze. She glared at him as e walked up to her.  
  
'If you've been near my daughter...' she warned. Kirum growled and opened his mouth to respond but turned his head to the back of the cave. Uru was lying there with Ahadi standing proudly next to her. Cadira saw Sarafina bound over to Uru out of the corner of her eye. Kirum turned to follow but Cadira stepped forwards and stayed close behind her. Mufasa smiled up at Uru who nuzzled his head.  
  
'Oh,' Cadira smiled, 'oh Your Majesties, you've had your cub!' she exclaimed, completely ignoring Kirum.  
  
'Yes, our second little Prince,' Ahadi said purring. Jurani smiled and then bowed.  
  
'Congratulations,' she said beaming. Uru nodded her head and smiled before licking the new born cub's head. His pelt was a tawny colour like Uru's but his eyes were green. This was strange, as Ahadi and Uru both had almond eyes. The cub also had a black tail tuft and tan underbelly, muzzle and paws. His muzzle was a little longer then the other lions, but he still looked good. Uru looked at Ahadi.  
  
'What should we call him Ahadi?' she asked. Ahadi bent down.  
  
'I don't really know,' he said. The cub sneezed but it came out funny. It sounded like: "A-kah!" everyone stared.  
  
'What does "A-kah" mean?' Sarabi asked cocking her head. Uru smiled.  
  
'Sounded like Taka to me,' she said. Ahadi coughed.  
  
'But Uru, Taka means filth,' he said. Uru shrugged.  
  
'It's a name Ahadi. It doesn't really matter what a name means, it's just something you know people by.' Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.  
  
'That's right,' Ahadi said, 'Taka it is then.' 


	4. Eagle attack

Hee hee!! I'm all hyper!!! YAY FOR FIZZY DRINKS!!! Lol, just ignore me and on with the story!! :D  
  
Chapter four—Eagle attack  
  
Sarafina was awoken one morning by a hard bite on the ear. She growled her cub growl but kept her eyes shut tight. 'Man-come ON!' a voice whined. Sarafina rolled over.  
  
'Jeez, Taka, leave me alone!' she moaned. She heard a laugh and her eyes snapped open when Taka pounced at her. Sarafina sighed. 'Go play with your brother...' Sarafina said shoving him off. Taka pinned his ears.  
  
'Mufasa is out with Dad again...' he sighed. 'They never have time for me.' He sat up and looked at his paws. Sarafina rolled her eyes. She had grown over the past few months. She wasn't really an adolescent yet, but her limbs had defiantly become longer and stronger. Her eyes had also begun to turn a lighter shade of green with a tint of light blue in them. Mufasa and Sarabi had also grown and Mufasa's fur was turning a reddish brown under his arms and a bit on his head. Taka had grown too, but was still a cub.  
Sarafina sighed again. 'Ok, I guess I can play with you until your brother is done,' she said. Taka smiled and ran over to Uru who was just leaving the den.  
  
'Mum, can I go and play out with Sarafina, please mum, please?' he said showing his teeth. Uru smiled down at him just as Cadira wondered over. Uru turned her head to Cadira.  
  
'Well, I suppose your old enough now to look after yourself and a younger cub' Cadira said smiling over at Sarafina. Sarafina smiled back and made her way to the exit of the cave. 'Just don't go beyond the lake. I need to know where you are.'  
  
'Ok mum,' Sarafina nodded and rubbed her head against Cadira's shoulder. Cadira purred and licked Sarafina behind her ear. Uru bent down and nuzzled Taka before he ran off. Sarafina turned her head to the back where Sarabi was just waking up. 'Hold on a minute Taka!' she called. Then she trotted over to Sarabi. 'Come on miss lazy, your coming with us!' she said. Sarabi muttered something under her breath. Sarafina raised an eyebrow. She nipped Sarabi's arm and she jumped up with a start.  
  
'Ok, ok! I'm up already!' she near shouted. She got up and stretched, cocking her head slightly and yawning. Then she swished her tail about and followed Sarafina out. Sarafina looked around but sighed. 'What's wrong?' Sarabi asked.  
  
'I told Taka to wait here,' Sarafina said shaking her head, 'but he's run off again.' Sarabi shrugged and they carried on walking.  
  
'Well we'll find him. Why do want me to come with you guys anyway?'  
  
'Um, well, I kinda don't like being on my own with Taka. I know I have to "look after him" and everything, but...he keeps going on and on about everyone not having time for him, and about being King, and I feel sorry for him and everything, but MAN! He expects ME to able to make things right?'  
  
'So...you want some help with looking after him, right?'  
  
'Yeah, if it's not too much to ask for,' Sarafina shrugged.  
  
'Ok, I just feel sorry for Mufasa, having to put up with him all the time...I'm glad I don't have a brother!' she said. Sarafina nodded and they both stopped when they reached the water hole. Jurani was drinking from there and Taka was playing tag with his reflection.  
  
'There you are!' Sarafina cried running over to him.  
  
'I told you we'd find him,' Sarabi said also running over. Jurani lifted her head.  
  
'Sarabi, I'm going back up now. I want you back at about mid afternoon, is that understood?'  
  
'Yes mother,' Sarabi said. Taka waited until Jurani was out of earshot before saying:  
  
'Awe man! Why'd ya have to bring her?' he nodded at Sarabi. Sarabi growled.  
  
'Listen Taka, if you don't like it, then you can go home. I'm not having any of this from you today,' Sarafina said simply and firmly. Taka growled.  
  
'Whatever,' he said walking of into the fields. Sarabi laughed.  
  
'What?' Sarafina said.  
  
'Isn't it obvious?' Sarabi giggled, 'he doesn't want me around because he wants to be with YOU,' she said. Sarafina's eyes widened.  
  
'Uh-huh, sure Sarabi,' Sarafina said, holding her head high and walking of.  
  
'Just admit it Sarafina! Taka has a thing for you!' Sarafina continued to ignore her and continued to walk. Sarabi smiled and followed. She stopped when Sarafina stopped and lay down. They watched Taka play with a lizard for a while.  
  
'Why won't you admit it?' Sarabi asked.  
  
'Sarabi, he's a cub, it's probably nothing,' Sarafina said. She began rapidly licking her paw. She stopped and felt a prickling in her neck. Her fur was standing on end and he heart skipped a beat. Sarabi gave her a confused look and her head spun around. Sarafina didn't want to look but she did. A huge shadow fell over them and a loud screech filled the air. The lioness cubs looked up and saw an African black eagle soaring down towards them. They screamed and jumped up and ran. Taka, confused stared after them before looking behind him. Then he yelled and sprinted of after the older lions. The eagle screeched and swooped down low, almost clawing Taka on his back. Taka yelled again and caught up with Sarabi. The eagle flapped its wings as the three leapt over some rocks and logs. Sarafina gave a mighty leap and stopped dead when they came to the edge. The other two stopped as well but Sarabi wasn't quick enough. She skidded and tumbled over the edge; her claws only just grabbing the rock. 'Sarabi!' Sarafina yelled. She ducked as the eagle flew to her and soared high into the sky. Sarafina wasted no time in reaching down her paw and grabbing Sarabi's arm. She pulled her up but the rock under her feet gave way and she and Sarabi tumbled down the side of the cliff and into the river! Taka yelled after them but felt a sharp pain in his sides and felt his paws leaving the ground. He yelled again as he realized the eagle had him. He bit into the eagle's foot and he fell into the river with a hard splash. It was a calm day, so the water wasn't rapid, but he hadn't learnt to swim properly. He spluttered and choked and just as the eagle swooped low again, he heard a cub like growl and it flew in another direction. He looked up and saw Sarabi in the water with a few bruises on her back and legs. She swam over to him and grabbed his scruff and pulled him back to the side.  
  
'Sarafina! I've got him!' she yelled. Her eyes fell upon Sarafina who was running away from the eagle. She turned and ran toward them and all three ran to the wall of the cliff. Sarabi gulped. 'There's no way out!' she gasped. She put her paws over her head and Sarafina screamed. But then-a loud roar! The eagle was knocked down but it got back up again and flapped its wings at the male lion that had just arrived. Ahadi roared again and swiped a paw at it. The eagle screeched before giving up and flying away. Mufasa bounded over to the other cubs. Ahadi looked down at them. Sarabi looked terrified, Sarafina was shaking and Taka was in tears. Ahadi sighed.  
  
'You guys have got a lot of explaining to do when we get home,' he sighed again. He picked Taka up and walked off. The lionesses and Mufasa walked behind them, not saying a word.  
  
A deep growl came from behind a rock. Kirum let his eyes follow the king and the cubs. He looked up at the eagle that was flying away. Then he growled loudly to himself and turned and sprinted off, taking the shortcut back to Pride Rock...  
  
End of chapter four  
  
Well, that was pretty long, huh? It's about 3 pages! Well I hope you all liked this, I like this chapter. ;) I'll update soon, please review! 


	5. Kirum's plot

Hee ha! I'm kinda hyper again today! ;) Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter five—Kirum's plot  
  
Ahadi dropped Taka at Uru's feet when they got back to Pride Rock. Sarafina and Sarabi limped over to their mother's and Mufasa stood there, quite unsure what to do. Cadira gasped when she saw Sarafina's bruises and pulled her into a hug. 'What happened?' she asked. Sarafina pinned her ears and looked at the ground. She remained silent. Kirum came strolling over from the back of the den.  
  
'My, my dear Sarafina, what on Earth happened to you?' he said, acting as if he knew nothing. Sarafina sighed but still said nothing. She looked over at Mufasa and Sarabi. Jurani was licking Sarabi's wounds. Ahadi gave Sarafina a look.  
  
'Answer you father, Sarafina,' he said. Sarafina looked up at Kirum.  
  
'We were just watching Taka play and an eagle attacked us,' she said. She knew this sounded stupid, but that's what happened. Kirum raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Eagles don't attack young cubs for no reason, my sweet,' he hissed softly, walking around her. Cadira growled quietly.  
  
'But that's what DID happen!' Taka squeaked, 'we were just hanging around in the fields and a big stupid eagle chased us to the gorge!' Uru looked down at him.  
  
'Sarafina,' Cadira asked, 'is that what really happened?'  
  
'Yes! Yes that is what happened!'  
  
'Liar,' Kirum muttered under his breath. Ahadi gave a short growl. Then he walked over to Kirum.  
  
'Why would two young cubs lye about something like this?' he asked. He looked at Sarafina. 'You should at least believe your daughter for a start, Kirum!' he growled. Kirum scoffed.  
  
'What about her,' he asked pointing rudely at Sarabi. Jurani put a paw on her shoulder. 'We haven't heard anything from her yet,' he hissed. Sarabi gulped.  
  
'That is what happened!'  
  
'And how would we know that?' Kirum asked.  
  
'Because I'm the one who saw it all happen!' Mufasa finally yelled. Everyone turned to look at the young prince. 'Dad let me go off on my own for a bit and I saw them just lying there in the fields! Taka was just playing and I thought it might be funny to sneak up on them and then it happened!'  
  
'He lies,' Kirum spat, 'he's lying to protect his friends.'  
  
'NO!' Uru yelled. She got up and almost smacked Kirum across the face but she stopped herself. 'I know my son well enough to know when he's lying Kirum, and you have no right at ALL to criticize the future king!' she glared at him.  
  
'Mufasa is telling the truth. True, he didn't say that he was going to sneak up on them, he just told me that his brother and the girls were being chased by an eagle.' Ahadi said.  
  
'Yeah,' Mufasa said, 'if I hadn't have told dad, he wouldn't have been there to save you,' he finished and sat down. Taka shifted a paw.  
  
'Great, Mufasa saves the day...' he said under his breath. No-one heard this, and Taka was glad. Kirum eyed Sarafina.  
  
'You best keep close to your mother,' he said coldly as he made for the exit, 'we wouldn't want anything-or anyone-bad getting to you again now, would we?' and with that, he stalked out of the den and into the Pride Lands. Cadira growled and Sarafina sighed a lay down. Cadira licked Sarafina's face before joining the other adults. Sarabi, Mufasa and Taka came over and lay down opposite her.  
  
'Thanks for sticking up for us Mufasa,' Sarabi sighed, 'even though we were telling the truth; the adults might not have believed us.' Mufasa shrugged.  
  
'But I did see it happen though,' he said smiling. Sarafina smiled slyly.  
  
'So you WERE planning to sneak up on us, huh?' she asked. Mufasa laughed and Sarabi hit him gently behind the ear. All four laughed and Taka put his head on his paws.  
  
Kirum reached the border of the Pride Lands. He growled and sat and waited for a few minutes. He scratched the bark of a tree until he heard a soft flapping. He looked up and saw the eagle in the tree.  
  
'You failed,' Kirum hissed. The eagle twisted its head.  
  
'That lion got in the way,' he replied, 'I would have had them!' Kirum sighed.  
  
'That Ahadi...he's always getting in the way! Like the time when I could have got rid of my so called daughter, he had to show up and threaten me with exile,' Kirum growled.  
  
'And that's the reason you asked me to get rid of them? So he wouldn't suspect you?' the eagle asked.  
  
'Exactly,' Kirum said, 'well tomorrow, I'm gonna make sure he's out of the way. I'm going to tell him one of the cub's are in some sort of danger. He's gonna go and find them and I want you to go and get those cubs. But this time he'll be out of the way.'  
  
'But how are you gonna make sure I can find them?' the eagle asked, shaking his right wing. Kirum's eyes narrowed.  
  
'I'll make sure they stay by the lake. I don't care how you get rid of her; I just want you to do it.'  
  
'And the other cubs?'  
  
'I don't care what happens to them. They are no concern to me whatsoever.' The eagle nodded. 'And if you fail me again, I swear, you'll be the one suffering,' Kirum growled. The eagle gulped and took flight. Kirum watched until he was out of sight before turning and walking away with a smirk on his face.  
  
End of chapter five  
  
Please review! I kinda like this. ;) 


	6. Exile

Chapter six—Exile  
  
The next morning, Sarafina, Sarabi and Jurani were lazing about on Pride Rock. Sarabi was bathing herself and Sarafina was lying on her back looking at the clouds. Cadira and Jurani were napping. Sarabi sighed when Taka came bounding over. Sarafina looked up at him, still lying on her back.  
  
'Come on Fina, I wanna go and play!' he said prancing about. Sarafina rolled onto her stomach.  
  
'Taka, I'm not playing today, after what happened yesterday I'm not in the mood for playing.' Taka pinned his ears.  
  
'I just wanna play,' Taka said. Sarafina shook her head and turned her back on him. Taka pinned his ears again. He looked at Sarabi who was still licking her paw. Then he smirked and got into the pouncing to position. He narrowed his eyes and crept forward. Then-he pounced at Sarafina and tugged at her ear.  
  
'TAKA!' Sarafina yelled. Jurani stirred in her sleep and Sarabi jumped in surprise. Cadira opened an eye. Taka laughed but Sarafina growled and snapped at him. 'I said NOT today!' she growled. Taka laughed again but Sarafina narrowed her eyes. Taka eventually stopped laughing and pinned his ears again. Then he sighed and walked miserably away. Sarafina kept her eyes narrowed but then hung her head. Cadira got up and walked over to her.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked. Sarafina shrugged.  
  
'I guess I'm just not in the mood today,' she said. Cadira shook he head.  
  
'There was no need to snap at him like that though. He's just a cub-'  
  
'But he's an annoying cub!' Sarafina said loudly. Jurani had awoken by now and had lifted her head in curiosity. Cadira narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
'You may think that, but he's a prince and you have to respect him!'  
  
'Maybe, but I just don't want to play with him right now,' Sarafina said turning away. Sarabi walked over to her.  
  
'C'mon, let's just go for a walk,' she said shoving her forwards a bit.  
  
'Oh no, Sarabi, Sarafina isn't going anywhere,' Cadira said moving toward Sarafina.  
  
'What? Why not?' Sarafina asked.  
  
'I don't want you getting into any more trouble,' she said simply. Sarafina gaped at her.  
  
'Mum, it was ONE EAGLE!' she said.  
  
'Even so, it still threatened you and I could have lost you,' Cadira growled.  
  
'Well I'm going, c'mon Sarabi,' Sarafina said.  
  
'You're not going anywhere!' Cadira shouted. Jurani stepped forwards and glared at Sarabi. But Sarabi shrugged and trotted off after Sarafina. 'Sarafina, get back here now!' Cadira called. She made to follow them but Jurani held a paw in front of her.  
  
'Let them go,' she said a quiet voice, 'they'll be back soon enough.' Cadira sighed.  
  
'I can't just let her disobey me!' she said. Jurani nodded.  
  
'I know but if they won't listen, they'll have to learn the hard way,' she replied. 'Don't worry; I don't think they'll go too far. Nothing will happen.' She said.  
  
Sarafina and Sarabi had reached the water hole. 'Man, I don't understand why mum is so overprotective of me,' Sarafina said sitting down. Sarabi sat down next to her.  
  
'Well don't look at me,' she said, 'I can't answer that for you. Adults are just like that sometimes, even my mum does it.'  
  
'Yeah, but not all the time,' Sarafina said sighing. They looked at the other side of the water hole when they heard the water being lapped. Mufasa and Ahadi were drinking from there. 'Hey Mufasa!' Sarafina called. Mufasa looked up and smiled. He wiped his mouth and ran around the edge until he reached them.  
  
'Do your parents know you're out here?' he asked quietly so Ahadi wouldn't hear.  
  
'Yeah, but we kinda ditched them,' Sarabi said smirking. Mufasa smiled.  
  
'Well, what do you wanna do?' he asked. Sarabi shrugged.  
  
'Well you better ask your dad if you can play with us first,' she said. Mufasa nodded and lifted his head up.  
  
'Dad, can I hang around with Fina and Sarabi?' he called. Ahadi smiled.  
  
'Ok, but don't go beyond the fields,' he replied, 'I want to be able to keep a close eye on you.' Mufasa nodded and the three walked away. They stopped when they heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Mufasa stepped back and Sarabi and Sarafina pinned her ears. The was a small growl in the bush. Sarabi gasped and Mufasa shuddered slightly. And then-an orange ball of fur shot out at them. Sarafina screamed. Taka fell to the ground laughing. He thumped his paw on the hard rocky surface and tears squeezed through his eyes. Sarafina growled.  
  
'THAT WASN'T FUNNY TAKA!' she yelled. Taka stopped laughing and got up.  
  
'You always laugh when Sarabi or Mufasa do that! Why isn't it funny when I do it? And I thought you said you're not in the mood for playing? Well why then, are you playing with the "Future King" and Sarabi?!'  
  
'I'm not playing at all! And it's not very funny because we're still in shock from yesterday!' and with that Sarafina turned and sprinted off. Sarabi growled.  
  
'Well done Taka,' she hissed. Then she turned and ran of after her friend. Taka looked up at Mufasa.  
  
'Maybe it's best if you just stay out of our way,' Mufasa said. He turned and walked of in the direction where Sarabi and Sarafina had gone. Taka was left standing alone. He stared after them and then growled and ran of in the opposite direction...  
  
Kirum watched from behind the tall grasses. He smirked. Perfect, he thought to himself, Taka was heading for the border of the Pride Lands. He would tell Ahadi this and that would give the eagle a chance to get the others...he smiled and looked up at a tree. He gave a small nod and the eagle flew out. Kirum smirked again and made his way back to Pride Rock. He stopped and caught his breath when he reached the cave. Everyone stared at him.  
  
'Taka! It's Taka! He's heading towards the border of the Pride Lands!' he panted. Ahadi growled.  
  
'I've told him time and time again to keep away from there! Who knows what could happen?' he sprinted out after him. Uru ran out after him. Kirum then ran out to make sure the eagle was doing his job. He reached the lake when he heard something behind him. He turned around and yelled and stumbled as sharp claws were smacked around his face. He looked up to see Cadira standing there with her claws out. He now bore four scratch marks, two under his chin and two above his and at the side of his eyebrow. Kirum growled.  
  
'I know exactly what you're up too,' Cadira hissed, 'well your not getting rid of my daughter, or any of the cubs for that matter!' Kirum growled again and before Cadira knew what was happening, she found herself pinned to the ground with one of Kirum's paws over her mouth.  
  
'Listen, I don't know how you found out, but you are not gonna tell ANYONE or do ANYTHING to stop this from happening,' he growled, 'if you do, you'll be sorry,' his eyes narrowed into slits. Cadira gulped but then pushed him off. He roared and pounced nut Cadira bit his neck. Kirum roared in pain and dug his claws into Cadira's shoulder. Kirum fell to the ground but soon got back up again. He and Cadira circled each other, both snarling and hissing.  
  
'Mum! Dad!' came a voice. Cadira looked past Kirum and saw Sarafina running towards them with Mufasa and Sarabi behind them. The eagle was on their tail.  
  
'Sarafina! Stay there!' Cadira called. She leapt forwards and roared at the eagle and slapped its wing. The eagle screeched and took flight. Kirum roared and brought her to the ground and thwacked her. Sarafina gasped.  
  
'DAD! STOP IT!' she yelled. There was a loud roar and Uru ran over to them. Kirum turned and hit her so hard that she fell down. Mufasa growled his adolescent growl but remained where he was when Kirum gave him a threatening look. Cadira tried to help the queen up but Kirum roared and ran past her. He growled at Sarafina. He lifted his paw to strike her, deciding he didn't care that Sarafina knew he had it in for her.  
  
'NOOOOOOO!!!!!!' Cadira yelled and she ran and head-butted him. He fell down to the ground. Kirum got up and slashed at Cadira instead. His paw went across her stomach and then he hit her again over the head.  
  
'MUM!' Sarafina screamed! Cadira fell the ground. Sarafina felt her heart breaking. Just then, Ahadi arrived with Taka. He had obviously heard the fight. Taka ran over to Mufasa and gasped when he saw his mother lying on the ground. Ahadi roared.  
  
'YOU!' he yelled, 'I KNEW YOU COULD NEVER BE TRUSTED!' Ahadi didn't attack Kirum; he knew better then to do that. Kirum stood there, glaring at Sarafina. 'YOU ARE TO LEAVE THE PRIDE LANDS AT ONCE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN! IF YOU EVER RETURN YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR VIOLENCE BEHAVIOUR TO A YOUNG LIONESS AND YOUR MATE!' he roared again. 'And even more so for attacking the queen!' Kirum glared at the King through his cold eyes. He shot a threatening look at Sarafina. Then he turned and left the Pride Lands, another plan forming quickly in his head...  
  
End of chapter six  
  
groan I think it got a bit stupid toward the end of that chapter...well I'll update soon! Reviews please! 


	7. Jurani's mission

Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been in France for a few days (which I didn't enjoy very much) but I'm back now! Well, let's get on with the story!  
  
Chapter seven—Jurani's mission  
  
Ahadi watched Kirum stalk away until he was out of sight. Then he trotted over to Uru who had managed to lift her head up. Ahadi pinned his ears and rubbed his head under her chin, trying to help her rise to her paws. She gasped but managed to get up.  
  
'Are you alright Uru?' Ahadi asked the slightest tone of worry in his voice. Uru nodded slightly.  
  
'I'm more concerned about Cadira,' she said quietly, nodding her head to her. Cadira was still lying on the ground, and Sarafina was just standing there in shock. Ahadi walked over to Cadira and pushed her chin up with his nose. He looked up at Uru.  
  
'We have to get her back to Pride Rock. I think she'll be strong enough to walk back.' Uru nodded and walked over to Sarafina, Mufasa, Sarabi and Taka.  
  
'Ahadi, I'm gonna take them home.'  
  
'No, I think I'll need you help.'  
  
'Ok,' Uru replied. Ahadi lifted Cadira's head up and waited until her brown eyes opened.  
  
'Wha-what happened?' Cadira asked. Her voice was quiet and was quivering. Ahadi shook his head.  
  
'Let's get you home first,' he said. He helped Cadira to her paws. Cadira looked at Sarafina and sighed, but she and everyone else made their way home, Taka and the adolescents behind them.  
  
Back in the cave, Jurani was lying with her head on her paws. She was worried about Taka, and wondered if he really did go to the border. She sighed and got up. She yawned before stretching and slowly making her way to the tip of Pride Rock. She let her brown eyes search the border, but saw nothing there. She looked away but quickly looked back and raised an eyebrow. There was a lion walking across the border and away from the Pride Lands...she pinned her ears and looked nearer to Pride Rock. She saw the King, Queen, Cadira and the cubs walking back. Something wasn't right, she thought, they wouldn't be walking so close together like that. She pinned her ears tighter to her head and ran to the edge and leapt down Pride Rock and all the way to the Pride. Ahadi sighed.  
  
'What happened, your Majesty?' Jurani asked. Ahadi blinked and sighed again.  
  
'I'll explain when we return home,' he said, 'Cadira's injured.' Jurani looked at Cadira. She had a bruise on her temple and a cut on her shoulder. Jurani gasped. Cadira smiled weakly but Ahadi urged her to keep walking. Cadira did so and Jurani walked over to Sarabi and nuzzled her.  
  
'Are you ok?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, Mum, I'm fine, but...' Sarabi glanced at Sarafina who was still shaken up.  
  
'Sarafina...' Jurani said. Sarafina sighed.  
  
'I'm ok, really,' she replied, and she walked on. Jurani walked behind her and Sarabi waited for Mufasa and Taka to catch up before walking on.  
  
When they got back, Cadira lay at the back of the den while Ahadi and Uru explained to Jurani what had happened. Jurani sighed and walked over to Sarabi when they had finished.  
  
'He didn't hurt you, did he?' she asked. Sarabi shook her head.  
  
'No, I told you I'm fine,' she said. Jurani nodded.  
  
'Ok, I just want to make sure.' Then she beckoned Sarafina over.  
  
'Don't worry Sarafina, he won't do anything anymore.' Jurani said quietly. Sarafina sniffed.  
  
'Will you tell me about him? What he was like when he was younger, I mean?' Jurani sighed.  
  
'You'll have to ask your mother about that Sarafina,' she replied as she turned and waked away. Sarafina and Sarabi watched her leave the cave. As soon as Jurani was out of the cave, she sprinted off as fast as she could to the border. She sniffed around, but Kirum was nowhere around. She took a deep breath and crossed it. She followed Kirum's scent from there. She walked over a deserted reddish coloured land and out of it and had to cross a lake. Kirum's scent had been washed of from here, so Jurani had to take a wild guess. She saw a small cave. Kirum always hung in the shadows, she thought, perhaps he was in there. There was a rumbling. Jurani looked at the sky; grey and black clouds were moving overhead. It's going to storm, Jurani thought. She made her way to the cave but sped up when the first drop of rain hit her on the shoulder. The cave was empty. She sighed and turned to leave but a light brown lion walked in. he had four scratch marks on his face. Jurani gasped. 'Kirum,' she growled. Lightning flashed and reflected of Kirum's face, making him look twice as menacing. 'You have no idea how much damage you've cause,' she hissed. Kirum growled.  
  
'And you have no idea how much more damage I plan to cause,' he hissed back. He walked around Jurani so se was now backing out of the cave. He kept walking and Jurani backed away into the rain.  
  
'You wouldn't,' she growled.  
  
'My dear Jurani, I plan on getting rid of them. All of them.'  
  
'All of who?' she demanded. Another bolt of lightning flashed and Kirum's lime green eyes narrowed into slits. Jurani opened her mouth in shock and pinned her ears. 'No,' she said, 'no, you wouldn't, you COULDN'T!'  
  
'And what makes you think that?'  
  
'I've known you long enough to know what you're really like.'  
  
'We all change Jurani,' he said, backing her up to the lake, 'and now you know my little secret, I'm afraid I can't let go back.'  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
(Yawn) Kinda boring chapter, kinda short too. Sorry, I'm really tired right now...that's why it probably didn't turn out very well...Does anyone else wanna see Two Brothers? I can't wait to see it! 


	8. Heart broken

Whew...wow, I haven't updated in ages...been in Spain, but now I'm back I'll be updating again...  
  
Chapter eight-- Heart broken  
  
Back in the cave, Sarafina was pacing up and down. Why wasn't her mother telling her about Kirum? Sarafina sighed, Jurani had told her that her mother would tell her about Kirum. She saw something in the corner of her eye and turned quickly to see Taka trying to sneak out. 'Where are you going Taka?' she asked. Taka grunted.  
  
'None of you business,' he snapped and he walked out. Sarafina watched him stalk off and then looked back to the King and Queen. Ahadi nuzzled Uru. Sarafina sighed; she knew she'd better inform them before anything else happened. Sarabi walked over to her.  
  
'Hey, Fina, have you seen my mother?'  
  
'No, she walked out when I asked her about my so called dad and I haven't seen her since.' Sarabi pinned her ears.  
  
'Well, that was a long time ago...what do you suppose could have happened?'  
  
'Oh nothing, I'm sure she'll be just fine,' Sarafina replied. But somehow, she knew, she had this feeling that Jurani wasn't just fine because she was never out this long. She looked back to Ahadi and Uru and remembered she was going to tell them about Taka. 'I'll be back in a minute,' she said to Sarabi. She walked over to the Royal couple ad Ahadi smiled at her.  
  
'You ok Sarafina?'  
  
'Yes thank you, but...Taka has snook out again.' she said tipping her ears back and sitting down. Ahadi sighed and Uru rolled her eyes.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell him?' Ahadi growled. He got to his paws and strode out following Taka's scent. Sarabi watched him, but worry overtook her again. She took a deep breath and ran out as fast as she could.  
  
'Sarabi!' Cadira and Uru yelled. Both lionesses sprinted out. Sarafina and Mufasa were the only ones left in the cave now. Mufasa trotted over to her.  
  
'What's wrong with Sarabi?' he asked. Sarafina's eyes followed the Queen and her mother.  
  
'She's upset because she thinks her mother is in danger...and so do I.' Mufasa pinned his ears.  
  
'Well we can't just sit here, we should go and find her...anything could happen, what if she ran into your dad-' he broke off after seeing Sarafina's head hung and tears running down her face. 'Sarafina, I didn't mean it like that...'  
  
'You don't know what it's like...everyday having to watch my mum suffer, I knew all along that they never really liked each other. But I never actually thought that he'd...try to kill anybody...' she sniffed and more tears fell to the ground.  
  
'Kill anybody? Oh Sarafina, he hasn't tried to-'  
  
'Yes, he has! He attacked both of our mothers and he tried to attck me!' Mufasa blinked and then stared blankley at Sarafina.  
  
'Well let's go and help...' he finally said. Then the two young adolecents made their down Pride Rock and followed the other's scents. They soon caught up with Cadira and Uru who were still running after Sarabi. They ran for about five more minutes and Mufasa suddenly ran smack bang into Cardira. He hadn't been watching where he was going and ran into her when she finally stopped.  
  
'Mufasa, watch where your going!' Uru snapped.  
  
'Sorry Mother,' he replied, 'sorry Cadira.' Cadira nodded and turned to Uru. Sarabi was shaking and sitting next to her.  
  
'Sarabi, what on earth is the matter?' the Queen asked. Sarabi gulped.  
  
'There's something wrong with my mum!' she yelled. Sarafina pinned her ears. There was a cub like growl and Ahadi walked over with Taka in his mouth.  
  
'But DAD! I wanna GO!' he yelled. Uru's eyes widened.  
  
'Taka! Mind your manners!' she snapped. Cadira was questioning Sarabi.  
  
'She left about an hour ago!' Sarabi whimpered.  
  
'I just wanna go and play!' Taka yelled.  
  
'You know you are not to go out without my permission!' Ahadi roared.  
  
'I'm so worried; she's never gone for this long!'  
  
'You never let me do anything!'  
  
'The border of the Pride Lands if off limmits!'  
  
'I just know there's something wrong!'  
  
'SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TALK!' Taka yelled and he tackled Sarabi.  
  
'TAKA!' Uru and Ahadi yelled. Mufasa growled.  
  
'MUFASA!'Taka snarled.  
  
'TAKA!'  
  
'MUM!?'  
  
'SARAFINA!'  
  
'Ahadi?'  
  
'Sarabi!' Everyone turned.  
  
'JURANI!' Jurani was running full speed toward Sarabi.  
  
'MUM!!!' Sarabi yelled and ran toward her. There was a loud crash and a flash of light. It started to rain and a bolt of lightening struck a tree and the branch fell down. Sarabi screamed and dodged it just in time.  
  
'Sarabi stay there!' Jurani yelled. 'I need to tell you something! Kirum! He's going to try and-' She was cut off when a roar was heard and Jurani fell to the ground. Kirum was standing over her growling. Ahadi roared the most deafening roar he could do.  
  
'I'VE WARNED YOU ABOUT RETURNING! NOW YOU WILL PAY!' Ahadi leapt over the branch and launched an attack at Kirum. Sarafina watched horrified. Cadira leapt over the branch and helped Jurani up. Uru gasped.  
  
'STOP! STOP FIGHTING!' she yelled. But the lions didn't stop. Ahadi it hard into Kirum's neck but Kirum kicked him hard in the stomach. Ahadi skidded across the muddy ground, winded. He got up gasping for breath, all the time glaring at Kirum who menacingly glared back. Ahadi had struck Kirum across the face, causing one of his scars to bleed again. Another flash and the branch caught fire, making it spread into the field around them. Cadira realized that Sarafina MUfasa Sarabi and Taka weren't there.  
  
'JURANI, WHERE ARE THE CUBS?' Jurani started worrying.  
  
'SARABI!'  
  
'SARAFINA? WHERE ARE YOU?'  
  
'TAKA? MUFASA! IT'S NO USE CADIRA, WE'LL NEVER FIND THEM!'  
  
'YES WE WILL!'  
  
Meanwhile, the cubs were trying to find Cadira and Jurani. They with Uru who was searching for them. 'This is hopeless,' she though. 'Mufasa, I want you to take everyone home!'  
  
'But mum!'  
  
'NOW!'  
  
'Uru?'  
  
'Cadira?' Cadira and JUrani ran toward them.  
  
'Uru, we've got to get out of here!'  
  
'I know, but Ahadi!'  
  
'I'll go and help him!' Jurani yelled.  
  
'No Jurani! Come back!' but Jurani ran and she found them facing off. Kirum roared and leapt at her.  
  
'MUM!!!' Sarabi yelled, who had ran after her. But Kirum was too fast, he knocked her back and she fell over the burning branch! 'NOOOO!!!!!!' Sarabi screamed. But it was too late...the flames closed in on Jurani and with that Kirum laughed and turned and ran, Ahadi too shocked to follow him.  
  
Sarabi stood there, her whole body shalking with shock. Sarafina and Mufasa trotted overto her. Sarabi was staring at the flames, her eyes brimming. She knew there was no hope anymore.  
  
'Sarabi...' Cadira said from behind her. Sarabi turned and sobbed into Cadira's arm. Cadira put a paw on her back and let a few tears fall to the ground. 'We've got to get out of here!' Cadira finally said. Uru chocked back a sob and she and Ahadi lead the Pride back, Ahadi carrying Taka to make sure he would't run off. Sarafina glanced at Sarabi. Nothing would be the same again. Sarabi had lost her mother to Sarafina's father. It was her father's fault that Sarabi was now heart broken...  
  
End ofchapter eight  
  
Whoa, long sad chapter! Reviews please, lemme know what ya think! 


End file.
